Unwrapped
by Acherona
Summary: Sasuke and Naruto don’t want Itachi to have to spend another Christmas alone so they buy him the perfect gift…They buy him Sai for one night, how will Itachi use it? ItaSai


**Disclaimer** – I do not own Naruto or any of the characters there from; also I do not make any money off of these writings.

**Warning** – Boy's loving on each other, some bad language and some mentioning's of a bit of rough sex.

**Beta'd** – by the incomparable, impressive, intelligent and inescapably amazing sweetheart **Shadowphoenix143**. She's so wonderful and I love her for putting up with me, I'm so very grateful for her help!

Merry Christmas **animeaddict666**, I hope you'll like it some at least.

**AN** - _This is for __**Animeaddict666 **__ and the Naruto not so secret Santa club exchange over at Y! I'm sorry Sweet, Wonderful Master…I FAIL!!! I tried, I really did to write BDSM and rough sex and it still came out…fluffy. I hope you and the rest of all the lovely people can enjoy it anyway._

From now on I'll leave the writing of mouthwatering BDSM fics to the masters such as you and Ivvy and stick to reading them and drooling over them.

Anyway Merry Christmas to you all and may your Holidays be glorious!

**Unwrapped**

Itachi heaved a disgruntled sigh as he continued walking behind the two lovebirds up to the discreet and classy entrance of an underground club. He was still having difficulty wrapping his mind around the fact that he had actually agreed to this. His little brother and his… _pet_ could be very persuasive when they put their scheming little brains together, so here he was… walking up to club Rapture on Christmas Eve of all nights getting ready for the gift Sasuke and Naruto had to give to him.

Itachi scoffed silently to himself; really it was a curse being as softhearted as he was. He wasn't lonely or envious of the relationship Sasuke and his Sub Naruto shared… Oh no, Itachi had no idea where his foolish little brother had come to that conclusion. Nor was he obsessed by that lean, fit, tight and all around yummy house Sub… what was he called again? Oh right, Sai.

Sai was a puzzle; an enigma that Itachi longed to understand. He was the perfect Sub; he let his Dom for the evening do anything. He never complained or protested in any way. He was perfectly obedient and he knew every trick in the book to please his Dom and make them go cross-eyed with pleasure. Itachi could see through him though; he saw that it was all an act. With all his obedience and all his perfection, Sai was only a doll, emotionlessly following orders and then walking away completely untouched by what had just happened.

Itachi wanted to crack the mask that Sai hid beneath. He wanted to see the younger man completely lost in sensations. He wanted him writhing pleasurably underneath his touch, honest and needy; then, and only then, would he truly be beautiful.

"Come on Itachi, don't dawdle. Your Christmas gift is waiting for you." Sasuke looked over his shoulder and smirked at his brother, tightening his hold on Naruto's leash.

Itachi sent his brother a death glare but hurried his steps none the less. Okay, so he might have mentioned what he wished to do with Sai one time… or ten. But still, for Sasuke to go and buy Sai for an evening, Itachi didn't know exactly how he should feel about that. What he did know, however, was that this was an opportunity he couldn't throw away just because Sasuke was the one offering it to him.

The crisp night air was clear, making is so that Itachi could see his breath come out in cloudy puffs. He could see Naruto shiver as well; clad only in the flimsy get-up that Sasuke had chosen for him. Sasuke could also see that his Sub was freezing and he walked faster, forcing Itachi to do the same.

They were greeted at the door by a leering Kakashi and Itachi heaved another sigh. This club was rather substandard for his tastes, but unfortunately it was the only one around that catered to his rather… _unorthodox_ interests. Besides, this club had Sai and that man was all the interesting things that Itachi needed and more. Itachi gave Kakashi a curt not and handed the man his coat. Itachi preened a bit on the inside as the older man's visible eye widened at the sight of him. Itachi knew he was gorgeous and tonight he had gone all out. The butter soft, inky black leather pants fit him like a second skin while the black button-up shirt he wore was simple and elegant but left nothing to the imagination.

As soon as they both made sure Itachi had followed them inside, Sasuke and Naruto disappeared into the show room, Naruto turned around at the last second to give him a thumbs-up as he followed Sasuke. Itachi rolled his eyes at the show of childishness, but couldn't stop the feeling of excitement from bubbling inside him. However, he let none of this show and walked calmly over to the counter in order to find out where he could find his gift and have him unwrapped.

Genma smiled at him pleasantly from behind the counter, "Ah Mr. Uchiha, how nice it is to see you here again."

"Hn." Itachi tapped his fingers against the grainy wood of the counter, his mind already filled with all the things he would do to his Sub for the evening.

"Oh yes Mr. Uchiha, your treat is ready and waiting for you in room 8. Just up the stairs." Genma gave him a sugary smile that was as false as it was wide.

Nodding his thanks, Itachi turned to the stairs and ascended them slowly. His heart was beating rapidly at the mere thought of what awaited him. Finding the appropriate room, he twisted the knob thankful that at least his hands were steady. Itachi didn't know why he felt this way; usually he was cool, calm and collected. Whereas Sai was the perfect Sub, Itachi was regarded as a perfect Dom… one that could make any Sub cry or cum in his pants by just the tone of his voice. Still, Sai somehow managed to get underneath his demeanor; he wanted to possess him, to claim him as his own.

Itachi pushed the door opened and stepped inside. The room was comfortably warm and lit with a smooth golden light. Sai was standing in the middle of the room dressed only in a pair of white silk trousers and his plain leather collar that showed that he was a house Sub. Sai was standing with his feet firmly placed on the soft rug, his hands behind his back and his chest pushed out, presenting himself to his newest Dom.

Oh, but Sai was lovely. His features were exquisite, his body delectable and Itachi couldn't wait to own him. Sai was even paler than he himself was; his skin was pale as marble but so smooth and so living and warm. Despite his career as a Sub he didn't have a scar on him, every bit of skin was blemish free and perfect.

Every inch of Sai was highly attractive but the thing about him that drove Itachi absolutely crazy was his mouth. It was beautiful and perfectly bow-shaped. It was a mouth made for joy and screaming in pleasure and Itachi wanted to use it, in all ways imaginable.

Itachi ran his fingers through his loose hair as he walked closer to Sai, his boots making a heavy thumping sound with every step that he took.

"So, you are my gift for the evening… are you okay with that?"

"Yes Master," Sai's eyes didn't leave the floor. He knew better than to meet his Master's eyes. "I'm yours to use as you wish."

"Good, very good." Itachi purred sensually. He circled Sai slowly while running his fingertips down the smooth lane of his spine before stepping in front of him and traced that splendid, tempting mouth with his thumb. Sai parted his lips and slipped the finger inside, suckling it gently. Itachi's eyes narrowed in pleasure as he watched those lush lips around his finger before he reluctantly pulled it out and took a step back.

While a part of him wanted to tease and torture, Itachi knew that anything of the sort would have to wait until another time. He was far too impatient this evening for any sort of lengthy play. This evening he wanted to taste, take and conquer.

Itachi slowly unbuttoned his shirt before shrugging it off and throwing it towards a random corner. Sitting down on the edge of the large, plush bed that was placed in a corner of the room, he leaned back casually, his relaxed body language concealing how badly he was anticipating what came next.

"I want my gift unwrapped. Strip, then kneel and present yourself before me." Itachi ordered as he watched Sai with half hooded eyes. Since Sai was only wearing his silky trousers, Itachi knew that it wouldn't take but a moment for him to strip out of the concealing clothes, but he wanted to see Sai move, had to see those slender muscles stretch and bunch under smooth skin. His very mouth watered in anticipation.

"Yes Master." Sai uncoiled his hands from behind his back and ran them up and down his neck and torso before slowly teasing the hem of his pants. Sai knew how to put on a show but he had never felt as excited by doing it as he did at this very moment. He could feel his Master's dark eyes on him, following his every move. He found that he wanted to please the man before him, excite him, and damn if he didn't want to make Itachi i_want_/i him.

Sai bit his bottom lip and ran his thumbs under the waistline of his pants, ever so slowly teasing them down slender hips… showing first his sharp hip bones and then the beginnings of pitch black pubic hairs.

"Go ahead boy, show me more!" Itachi commanded hoarsely. Sai was pleased to note that Itachi's voice was no longer steady. Knowing how he was affecting the other man sent tremors of want through his blood and he could feel his member filling and hardening.

Sai pushed the pants down further until they slipped down his legs and pooled around his bare feet. He slowly stepped out of them before bending down to pick them up, folding them and placed them on the chair. His half hard cock bounced as he moved and he could tell Itachi was pleased to see that he was aroused.

"Now come here and present yourself." Itachi practically purred out the words. Sai was even more gorgeous up close and, at least now, for this evening, he was all his.

Sai nodded and walked over on silent feet to stand before Itachi. Gracefully he sunk to his knees and placed his hands behind his back again. His sweet, pink nipples and his red cock standing out in open invitation, begging for the attention they craved.

Itachi licked his lips and got up from the bed. He walked closer and with every step his heart beat louder in his ears. He had never wanted anything as much as he wanted the man kneeling before him.

"Are you ready to please me boy?" Itachi asked in a deep soothing voice.

"I am Master, any way you wish me to." Sai answered without any hesitation.

"Excellent…"

oo—oo—oo

This was it... This was what he'd been waiting for. Arousal grabbed a hold of him, holding him tightly in its claws. A burning need coursed through him and his penis swelled, pushing almost uncomfortably against the inside of his pants.

Itachi bit the inside of his cheek. Why did this thin, pale man affect him so powerfully? This session was all about getting Sai to react. To surrender to him – to feel – and still Sai was the one with the power. Itachi swore to change that. He would get through to Sai and he would make the other his. After this night, no other Dom would ever be able to compare and that was exactly the way Itachi wanted it.

oo—oo—oo

Sai still knelt on the floor with his hands behind his back; he did not look up at his Master as he had not been given permission. Keeping his eyes on the floor in front of him he worked to keep his breathing steady and his heart-rate down.

Itachi made him want to give in so badly, more than any other before him, but he could not afford to take that step. For him, there would be no going back and, at the moment, he was living comfortably. He gave his Dom's exactly what they wanted without losing himself.

Sai heard footsteps approaching and he quickly snapped back to attention. The footsteps stopped and Sai knew his Master for the evening was standing next to him, assessing him, judging his stance. Sai intuitively knew that his Master liked what he saw... Though, he couldn't quite figure out why it mattered to him that Itachi did like it.

Sai was beautiful, all slender lines and taut muscles, covered by silky, pale skin. Itachi wanted him; he had wanted him for a very long time now. Itachi eyed all the different kind of bondage equipment that lined the walls of their screening room, everything from soft silk ropes to full body restraints was there for the choosing. Nothing called to Itachi though; he wanted to mark his Sub, to put his claim on him.

Itachi looked down and eyed his leather belt. It would be the perfect tool to use for signifying Sai as his. He slowly unbuckled it, pulling it from the loops of his pants and walked behind Sai. He wrapped the soft leather around Sai's slender wrists, buckling it so that his Uchiha fan belt-buckle rested just beneath Sai's elbows. It was a beautiful sight to behold. Itachi eyed his handiwork a bit longer before he moved around to Sai's front again. The sub hadn't lifted his eyes off the floor and Itachi was pleased. He wanted Sai to break, to become his, but it wasn't fun if it happened too early.

Sai exhaled softly when he felt his hands being bound. It felt comforting, the restriction, not being able to move… Sai liked the feeling.

He startled a bit when something pressed against his lips. The object was smooth and warm; it took him only seconds to identify it as his Master's finger. The finger traced the outer edges of his lips over and over again until it left a burning circle. Sai couldn't help but gasp and the finger wasted no time finding entrance inside his open, moist mouth. Master slid the finger in and out slowly and Sai had to resist the urge to catch it gently between his teeth and suckle it. He hadn't been given permission and so he sat still, letting Master finger fuck his mouth, trying to not get lost in the sensations.

Master withdrew the finger, making Sai's mouth feel strangely empty. Without even thinking he reached out his pink tongue and licked his lips, tasting the slight saltiness that belonged to his Master. He wanted more of that taste; he wanted to consume it, to consume him.

The finger, still wet with his saliva, traveled down Sai's throat to the middle of his chest before stopping to circle pale pink nipples until they were smooth hard knobs. Sai arched into the touch. He couldn't help himself, the tickling sensation and the cool air drove him crazy. His nipples were very sensitive and this gentle touch was so unlike those what he usually sensed with his Masters.

A low chuckle met his ears as he arched, thrusting his chest into his Master's devilish touch. Sai still kept his eyes on the red, thread-worn carpet. He could see Itachi's heavy boots and the butter soft black leather pants hugging his legs in an almost sinful way. He wanted to look up, to see the rest of the beautiful man dominating him, but he wouldn't. He was trained much better than that and he would not shame himself.

Sai's knees were beginning to ache; he'd been kneeling in the same position for quite a while. However, he didn't let any of the discomfort he was feeling show through.

The sound of a zipper being undone sounded loudly in the otherwise silent room. Sai felt his pulse race in eager anticipation, all aches and discomforts long forgotten. As soon as the zipper was down Sai smelt him – clean, fresh soap and the unmistakable musky scent of cock… aroused cock. The smell of sex went straight to Sai's brain and almost made him high. He could feel his own ringed erection pulsating with need at the thought of feeling that heavy, blood-filled penis on his tongue.

Sai felt something warm, silky soft and thick touch his cheek. Itachi dragged his cock allover Sai's face, smearing precum in his wake and making Sai's flushed cheeks glisten with the sticky juice. Itachi circled Sai's mouth with the head of his cock, the same way he had with his finger and Sai opened his mouth wide, hoping to catch a taste of his Master, hoping Itachi would get the hint and just shove it in.

oo—oo—oo

Itachi looked down at Sai, with his mouth open and his tongue lapping at his precum covered lips, eagerly awaiting the taste of his cock. Fuck, he was so fucking hot. Itachi could barely contain himself but he did have something to prove… if not to Sai, then at least to himself and so he tried to keep in control, at least for a little bit longer.

Sai was so dirty, so submissive and so perfect! Itachi leaned forward and ran his long fingers through Sai's silky hair. He wanted to grab it and just ram his cock inside that waiting mouth but he would hold out a little bit more… he wasn't done teasing just yet.

Itachi moved his aching cock close to Sai's tongue, letting the boy barely touch it with the tip of his tongue before moving it out of reach again. It was delicious torture and it made Itachi shudder.

"Lick it! Don't suck, just flick your tongue over it… just like that" Itachi released Sai's hair and ran his hands over his own bare chest, savoring the feeling of Sai's wicked tongue lap at his length as gently as a butterfly's wing. Itachi's breathing grew heavier as Sai worked his cock over. He would start at the bottom of his shaft and slowly slide his tongue up to the tip of his cock. The way Sai was moaning quietly under his breath and shifting on the rug let Itachi know that his boy was enjoying his task.

"Do you like it boy? Do you like the taste of my cock on your tongue?"

Sai nodded his head around the erection in his mouth but that wasn't enough for Itachi. He took a stepped back so that his cock was just out of reach of those luscious, greedy lips.

"Look at me damn it," he demanded, "look at me and tell me how much you like it!"

Sai's ridiculously long lashes fluttered before pitch black eyed flicked up to lock onto equally dark ones. _'Oh Fuck!'_ Those eyes were certainly not empty and emotionless now; they were filled with need and, as strange as it sounded contentment.

"I like it Master. I need it. I need more… please, Master give me more."

Sai's eyes and his begging pushed Itachi over the edge. He fisted Sai's dark hair in his hands and shoved his cock inside that hot waiting mouth. He wasn't gentle and he didn't really care if Sai could take it down his throat or not. He just shoved it in there and growled at the tight heat.

Oh Gods, feeling Sai's throat constrict around his cock was amazing and Itachi couldn't help but push in further. He could feel Sai's slightly cold nose-tip in his pubic hairs and just the knowledge that he was buried completely inside Sai's mouth was maddening, making it so that Itachi had to struggle to stay in control. This whole session was about cracking Sai's shell and leaving him vulnerable, bare and completely his. Not turning into a horny beast… no matter how hot Sai was.

"Yeah, that's it… you take my cock so fucking well." Itachi growled out as he watched his cock go in and out between bright red and swollen lips.

Sai's mouth was wet, hot and amazing. The fact that the boy seemed to lack a gag reflex only made it that much better. It felt so damn good that Itachi was forced to pull out so that it wouldn't end too quickly… that would be embarrassing. Itachi watched Sai gasp for breath as the thick penis was pulled out of his mouth. Saliva and precum was running down his chin, making it glisten. Itachi thought he'd never looked more stunning.

Sai kept his eyes trained on his prize and smacked his lips together a few times, already missing the taste of Itachi's cock inside his mouth. Itachi growled again and grabbed Sai's hair in a firmer grip and shoved his cock roughly back inside.

Itachi hips snapped back and forward and he could hear his balls smack up against Sai's chin as he fucked the Sub's mouth hard and fast. His stomach clenched and Itachi could feel his entire body tensing up. With a shout he came, feeling Sai drink down every drop greedily. Itachi released his death grip on Sai's soft hair as the Sub cleaned his softening cock with gentle swipes of his tongue.

"Did you like that?" Itachi asked in a gravelly voice as he tried to get his bearings back after his mind-blowing orgasm. He had already decided to make Sai his own… he really couldn't abide the thought of anyone else touching that pearly white skin or using that talented mouth ever again. Itachi's Uchiha possessiveness had been awoken and that was one monster Itachi couldn't push back down.

"Yes Master." Sai replied smoothly.

"Do you want more?" Itachi arched an eyebrow as he waited for the answer. He would give Sai more no matter the answer, but hey, it was only polite to ask.

Sai looked up and locked huge, dark eyes on Itachi. "Yes Master… Please I want more. I _need_ more!"

Itachi felt the constraints of his control quiver and quake; damned those eyes were a lethal weapon. After this evening Sai would look at no one but him – respond to no one but him.

"Good boy." Itachi praised and cupped Sai's cheek in his own slender hand, feeling a shiver go through him as he felt his sticky semen on that smooth skin.

oo—oo—oo

When Itachi had recovered some from the orgasm he picked Sai off from the floor and half carried him, half dragged him over to the bed where he sat down with Sai placed on his lap. He was very pleased to see that Sai was still achingly hard.

"What should I do to you now?" Itachi pondered.

"Anything you want Master." Sai panted out. Every place where Itachi touched him tingled and the only thing Sai knew was that he wanted more.

Itachi carefully placed Sai on the bed and moved to rummage through a drawer. When Itachi turned back towards him holding something that looked like a scarf, Sai noticed that the other man was looking very pleased with himself. Itachi stalked sensuously back to Sai and showed him the shimmering piece of cloth. Then he wrapped the black silk securely around Sai's eyes and tied it firmly at the back of Sai's head.

Sai's eyes were dangerous and if Sai continued to look at him the way he'd done after the face fucking then this night would be over before it had a chance to really start, so Itachi thought it best to hide them… for now at least.

He picked Sai back up and placed him back onto his knees once again. He wanted Sai to let go and only feel. Feel what he was going to do to him. Running his hands down the others chest, he purposely bypassed Sai's nipples and continued his teasing caresses. He felt a shiver go through Sai's body as he arched into the touch with a moan. The moan turned into a gasp of pleasure as Itachi finally let his nails scrape over both of Sai's hardened nipples.

Itachi grinned at that reaction and responded by taking the small nub between his teeth, nibbling and teasing it to full hardness before swiping a wet trail across Sai's chest to give the twin nipple the same treatment.

By now, Sai's chest was heaving and he was moving his hips slowly up and down, desperately seeking some friction for his straining erection. Sai had never known how good it felt to just let go and let someone else be in charge of his body and his pleasure. He had never trusted anyone enough before but for some reason he felt safe and cared for in Itachi's arms.

"Please… please Master!" He gasped.

"Please what little one?" Itachi chuckled.

"Please… just touch me!" Sai thrust his erection up in the air to emphasize where he wanted to be touched.

"Patience little one, I'll touch you when I'm good and ready and not a moment before." Itachi answered, causing Sai to whine quietly in disappointment. Itachi chuckled again and the sound traveled straight to Sai's crotch making his cock even harder than before and that was something he'd thought impossible.

Suddenly something wonderful, wet and warm touched the tip of his erection only to disappear again.

"No… please!" Sai was close to sobbing now.

Sai was beautiful and now Itachi had him just as he had dreamed, writhing and begging for his touch. Itachi could honestly say that reality was definitely turning out even better than the dreams. Itachi could not get enough of every delectable shiver, every pleasurable sigh and every desperate plea that escaped that sinfully beautiful mouth.

Itachi shifted so that Sai lay on the bed with Itachi looming above him. Sai still had his hands tied behind his back with his belt but he didn't seen too uncomfortable with the awkward position and truth be told Itachi liked the idea of him remaining tied up and completely at his mercy.

The black silk of the blindfold contrasted beautifully with Sai's pale skin and flushed cheeks. For a moment Itachi wished that he had brought his camera so that he'd been able to capture Sai's immense beauty for all eternity.

Itachi moved ever so slowly down Sai's body with teasing licks and caresses until he was facing the other's erection that was standing tall and proud, "Under no circumstances are you allowed to cum until I say so," he ordered and rejoiced when that statement drew another whine from Sai.

Itachi leaned forward, letting his warm breathe fan across the sensitive tip of Sai's cock mischievously only to completely bypass it and swipe his tongue across the Sub's balls. He pulled one of the sacks into his mouth and sucked on it, feeling how it tightened beneath his tongue before he did the same to the other ball.

Itachi abandoned the soft balls to move upwards running his tongue over every inch of Sai's cock before swallowing it down his throat. Sai bucked his hips, trying urgently to push more of his flesh into Itachi's mouth.

Sai screamed when Itachi swallowed around his cock. It felt so much better than anything he had ever felt, and yet, it was the worst kind of pleasurable torture because he knew he wasn't allowed to cum. Itachi moved away from his erection and grinned when he saw the way Sai's body jerked as his wet cock was exposed to the cool air of the room. Itachi saw how Sai's cheeks were wet with tears underneath the silky cloth… he was so stunning and alive!

"Noooo, _PLEASE_ _don't stop!_" Sai no longer cared that Itachi was his Master or that he was supposed to obey… he wanted release and he wanted it now damn it!

"Tsk, tsk , tsk…such a wanton and misbehaving boy… why should I please you?" Itachi teased.

"Please, please I'll do anything… I want you… PLEASE!"

"You beg so gorgeously little one." Itachi gave Sai's cock one last long lick before he simply flipped him over so that he was on his stomach.

Itachi positioned Sai with his ass raised high and his legs spread wide. "I must say that I do enjoy this view."

Sai could feel Itachi's warm breath on his balls and his exposed hole when Itachi spoke and he had to bite the inside of his cheek to keep from whimpering. He was beyond obedience and beyond pride… Sai just wanted. He wanted everything.

Itachi moved closer and spread Sai's soft pale cheeks with his thumbs. He licked his way up from Sai's balls to the pretty pink pucker.

Sai gasped into the bed sheets as he felt the tongue push slightly into him. His mouth dropped open as he gasped for breath. Itachi twisted and wiggled his wicked tongue against the first ring of muscle, barely pushing through before retreating. Sai tried to press his ass deeper into Itachi's mouth but a firm grip on his hips kept him from moving.

It felt as if fire coursed through Sai's veins, burning away all his fears and insecurities and leaving room only for the purest pleasure. He was now a mass of over-sensitized nerves that were exploding in unadulterated pleasure. When Itachi finally, _finally_ pushed his tongue all the way inside of Sai, it caused his breathe to catch and still from the force of the pleasure. Itachi continued to lick, suck and lap at Sai's entrance until Sai was a shuddering, moaning heap on the bed.

Itachi licked at the glistening entrance one last time before getting up on his knees. He couldn't wait any longer. His cock was painfully hard again and he needed to fuck Sai now, to claim him completely at last. He placed himself behind Sai. He didn't have any lube but he hoped he'd prepared Sai good with his mouth and it wasn't exactly as if Sai was a shy virgin. He was used to it being hard and rough.

Itachi didn't want to hurt him but he just couldn't wait anymore.

Groaning Itachi pressed the head of his cock at Sai's entrance and pushed. Sai tensed up before forcing himself to relax and let Itachi inside.

Itachi's cock was long and thick and it burned as it went inside but the burning only heighted his sense of need. Itachi pushed back against Itachi wanting more, loving the way Itachi filled him completely… filling a void he hadn't known that he had and making him whole.

"Come on, fuck me for real! Make me yours!" Sai begged as he continued to rock against Itachi.

Itachi stilled in a moment of surprise at Sai's words before he pushed in as deep as he could go. If Sai wanted him to fuck him, to possess him, then he would happily do so. He would make Sai forget everything and everyone except for him and the pleasure he had to offer him.

Grabbing Sai's hips, Itachi gripped them tightly before thrusting forcefully into him. He couldn't stop his hips from snapping against Sai's willing flesh. Itachi knew this would be over quickly; it was too passionate, too rough and too fucking good to last long. He wrapped his fingers around Sai's cock and jerked it in time with his thrusts. He could feel it pulsating in his palm, feeling almost as if it was ready blow… but Sai still didn't have permission to cum.

Feeling his own climax approaching Itachi leaned over Sai and bit his ear. "Cum for me Sai… let go and cum! Now!"

Sai whined deep in his throat and his entire body stiffened. His cock grew even harder in Itachi's hand and he screamed as his orgasm hit him like a tidal wave. There was absolutely nothing he could do except ride out the sensations. Semen spurted out of his aching cock, coating Itachi's hand in a thick layer and soiling the once pristine, blue comforter.

Sai's inner muscles tightened around Itachi's cock making him shudder with the need to cum. He thrust in harshly a few more times before he blew his load, coating Sai's insides in his release.

Breathing heavily, he slowly withdrew his spent cock from Sai's hole and watched in fascination as his sperm trickled out from the red and abused entrance.

With numb and shaking fingers he unbuckled the belt tying Sai's arms together so that Sai could get some blood-flow back in his limbs and then he removed the blindfold before collapsing next to the exhausted Sub.

Sai felt as if he was floating on clouds as he crawled closer to Itachi, resting his head on the other man's chest.

"So, how did you like your Christmas gift?"

A low and amused rumble rose from Itachi's chest. "It was… adequate."

"Adequate? Pffft, I'm the best you'll ever have and we both know it." Sai huffed.

"What happened to the perfect, obedient Sub?" Itachi teased.

"Funny thing… he's gone. I think you broke him…Or at least fucked him out of me." Sai answered with a purr as he stretched his sore muscles.

"Hn, good. I can't wait to retrain you… make you perfect for me." Itachi ran his fingers through Sai's sweaty hair with one hand as he worked to remove the leather pants that he still had around his thighs with the other. He gave a small shout of triumph when he finally managed to shimmy out of them and he tossed them across the room to tangle his naked legs with Sai's.

"I hope you understand that you're mine now. We'll draw up a contract first thing in the morning." Itachi wrapped his arms around Sai possessively.

"Really? Don't I have any say in the matter?"

"No."

"Oh… okay then." Sai nestled close in contentment. "Wait a second." Sai's eyes grew wide in horror. "Does this mean I have to spend time with your idiot brother and dickless?"

"Shut up and go to sleep! And I'll take care of Sasuke and dickl… I mean Naruto." Itachi growled as he closed his eyes. He was exquisitely worn out and tired as hell but he felt like the king of the world. The only downside to this whole thing was that he was actually going to have to thank his foolish little brother and his annoyingly sunny, blond pet. Itachi only hoped he wouldn't choke on those words; he was too young and gorgeous to die just yet.

Ah well, Sai was worth it…

"Merry Christmas Master." Sai whispered sleepily as he placed a sloppy, wet kiss on Itachi's chest.

"Hn…Merry Christmas indeed." Itachi replied as he pulled Sai closer and drifted off to sleep.

**The End.**

**AN** – _Thank you so much for reading and I would love to hear what you thought._


End file.
